Of Students and Cards
by The Mage Of Ice
Summary: A new student comes to the Academy, bringing new cards and new adventures. SI&Origonal Cards Used
1. THERE’S A WHAT!

SUPER DISCLAIMER!

I do not own Yu-Gi-OhGX BUT I do own a ton of cards used in this fic that are completely original and I made on my own. If you wish to use any of these cards in your fics, you may, but ask me first, ok.

A/N GOOD LORD! It has been what, over 2 years since I did anything on Good news is: I'M BACK! Ok, this is a GX fic with a SI in it and most of the cards that my character will use I made on my own so deal with it.

Chapter one: THERE'S A WHAT?

Our story begins with our favorite trio of duelists sleeping in their beds with Jaden talking in his sleep again… "GO, AVIAN! Now where did my lunch go?" Now, this little outburst woke both Syrus and Chumlee, and Chumlee got the worst of it, he fell out of the top bunk and landed nose down. A muffled, "I am defiantly stuffing a sock in his mouth before he falls asleep tonight," said a sore Chumlee. Before Jaden could talk in his sleep again, Dr. Banner knocked on the doom room door and said in his never changing tone of voice, "Students time to get moving. We have a new arrival entering Slifer Red today…" This lone statement made Jaden spring out of his bed and shouted so loud it might have woken up the entire dorm, "THERE'S A WHAT?"

------MUCH LATER-----

"Students," Dr. Banner began, "this is our new student at Duel Academy, Steve (A/N: LAST NAME CENSORED). He will be bunking in room nine." After a few pointless introductions made by various students to Steve, Dr. Banner had another announcement to make. "Students, due to the fact that the teachers have an important conference with the heads of Kaiba Corp., you may have the day off from your studies, in the meantime, Jaden, I would like you to show Steve around the academy." Jaden replied while sweat dropping and scratching the back of his head at the same time, "Um, ok teach… hey, Syrus, Chumlee, care to come with us." "Sure, why not, we have nothing better to do." And with that, the four Slifer students went off in search of showing the new guy around, or in Chumlee's case, grilled cheese.

------LATER, IN THE OBELISK ARENA------

"… And this is Obelisk Blue arena, where the Obelisk students duel, and exams, or practice duels, are held," said Syrus, finishing showing how much he really knew about the school. "So, Steve, one question has been nagging at the back of my head since I saw you, what is your deck theme?" asked Jaden, with the hope of getting to duel the newest student. "To tell you the truth, I have more than one deck, in fact, I have ten, each one as powerful as the next," replied Steve, "and if you are thinking what I am thinking, you're on." And with this, Steve pulled off a series of back flips and landed on the arena battle stage. "If you can't beat them, show off." It was at that moment, that Syrus, Jaden and Chumlee decided to sweat drop. Jaden went over to the opposite side of the battle stage and both turned on their duel disks. Steve then opened his Slifer blazer revealing a vest with ten deck pouches strapped to it and said, "So, Jaden, pick your poison, a number one through ten will do." "I pick… four" "Oh, this is going to be fun, I haven't used this deck in about six months, lets hope I am not too rusty with it." That statement made Jaden start thinking, lets look into his thoughts… JADEN'S THOUGHTS "Wait, six months, and he uses ten decks. Ok, if he switched decks on a weekly basis, he might be hard to beat, but six months without using a certain deck; this is in the bag. END THOUGHTS A couple of moments passed before both duelists shouted, "DUEL"

Both duelists' duel disks activated and each one read 8000lp (A/N: I know in the series that they use 4000 point games, but I prefer to use 8000 point games in my fics)

"I'll go first," said Jaden as he drew his six cards. "I kick things with Elemental Hero Sparkman in attack mode, and two cards face down." And like he said, Sparkman appeared, and the back of two cards showed up on the field. "That dose it for me."

"My move then," said the very overconfident Steve. When he saw the card he drew, a large smirk was plastered on his face. "I play one card face down, and play Heavy Storm." A face down card appeared, and then a huge windstorm blew all the cards on the field away. "This destroys my Statue of the Wicked, summoning a Wicked Token in its place…" Jaden then but in, "And destroyed my Draining Shield and my Dust Tornado." "If I may continue, I then offer my wicked token to summon, JATO Warrior…" A five-foot tall robot with a rocket strapped to its back and holding a sword in its left hand appeared. The icon that showed the attack and defense of JATO Warrior read "2000/2500." Syrus just stood there shocked and said, "JATO Warrior. I never heard of that before." Steve just started going into an explanation of his cards. "Allow me to explain, I work for Industrial Illusions, creating cards. JATO Warrior is just one of the hundreds of cards I have made. Back to the duel. JATO Warrior has a nice effect. When it attacks or is attacked, the attack of the monster that doses battle with JATO Warrior decreases by 500. But I am not done yet; I equip my Warrior with JATO Cannon. It can only be equipped to a monster with JATO in its name. This boosts my Warrior's attack by 400 points, and when he destroys a monster, you lose a card from your hand." JATO Warrior's right hand expanded and transformed into a cannon with a 4-foot long barrel that was 2 feet in diameter.

"Oh crap," said a very worried Jaden Yuki, having second thought to his, well, thoughts. "Now, JATO Warrior, attack Sparkman with jet assisted sword strike." The rocket on the back of JATO Warrior ignited and propelled him insanely fast to Sparkman and stopped about a foot from him before JATO Warrior ran Sparky through with his sword. Jaden's life points dropped to 6700. "Now, you lose a card from your hand thanks to JATO Cannon." A large fireball came out of the cannon and blasted one of Jaden's cards, Elemental Hero Wildheart to be exact. "I then play one card face down. I end, for now."

"My draw," said Jaden, with a little worry in his voice, "I play Pot of Greed and draw two new cards, then I summon Elemental Hero Bubbleman and play Bubble Shuffle. This switches both our monsters into defense mode, and I can offer Bubbleman to summon a new E-Hero, so goodbye Bubbleman, hello Bladedge." "Oh, so sorry, but you just activated my trap card, Bottomless Trap Hole, this destroys your Bladedge, and removes him from play." "You know, you are really getting me ticked off, so I throw down a face down and end."

"Now then, I draw, and play Pot of Insanity. With this, you gain 1000 life points, I lose 1000 life points, and in exchange, I can draw 4 cards from my deck." Jaden's duel disk now reads 7700, and Steve's reads 7000. "Now I equip my Warrior with another JATO Cannon, but he won't stay on the field for long. I offer my Warrior so I can special summon my deck's headlining monster: JATO Golem." JATO Warrior disappears in a cyclone of wind and in its place is a 10-foot tall monstrosity of metal. Instead of hands, a missile is there, and strapped to its back is a large rectangular box. The attack and defense read 3500/1500. "Like all my JATO monsters, he has a powerful effect. Like Bladedge, when he attacks a monster in defense mode, the difference between his attack points and your monster's defense points are subtracted from your life points Jaden. The big draw back is after he attacks, he switches to defense mode."

For the first time since this duel started, Chumlee finally said something, "Oh my…" "Well," Jaden said, "If he goes to defense mode after he attacks, I still have a chance to destroy him." "Not before he destroys you, JATO Golem, attack Jaden directly, with mega missile blast" "I activate my facedown card, the quick play, Kuriboh Calling Flute. (A/N a real card, appears in episode 46 and 49 of GX) This lets me summon a Kuriboh or a Winged Kuriboh to the field, so I summon, Winged Kuriboh in defense mode, so I take no damage this turn, and your Golem still has to go to defense mode." The two missiles that were attached to JATO Golem's wrists are launched and destroy Winged Kuriboh. "Not bad Jaden, not bad at all, I end."

"I draw, and play Miracle Fusion, by removing E-Heroes from play, I can fusion summon, even if those heroes are in the graveyard. So I remove the Elemental Hero Burstinatrix in my hand and the Elemental Hero Bubbleman in my graveyard from play to summon Elemental Hero Steam Healer (A/N, shows up in 42) and when he destroys a monster, I gain life points equal to your monster's attack points. Not bad for a monster with only 1800 attack points. Now attack JATO Golem with steam burst." "Oops, I just remembered, when a monster attacks JATO Golem while he is in defense mode, the attacking monster's attack points is decreased by 1000." A cloud of steam comes out of the tanks attached to Steam Healer's back, but the cloud disperses before it can hit JATO Golem, then the pack on Golem's back opens and 10 missiles are fired at Jaden, dealing 700 points of damage to him. Jaden's disk now reads 7000.

Syrus decided it was time to speak up. "That's not fair, you should have told Jaden about all of Golem's effects." "It's ok Sy, I can still manage, after all, we are tied." "Not for long." "I couldn't agree more, so I throw down a face down, and call it a turn." "I draw, and switch my Golem in to attack mode and attack your Steam Healer with mega missile blast." "I don't think so. I activate my trap card, Hero Barrier. When an E-Hero is on the field, Barrier acts as a Negate Attack." "I know what it is… let's hope my Pot of Greed gives me something to work with." As Steve drew his cards, he knew this duel was over. One card was Limiter Removal, a card that would double the attack of his Golem, making it 7000, enough to defeat Jaden in a direct attack. The other was a card he thought he put into one of his other decks, one that gave him a one turn kill if he was lucky. But right now, he would get that one turn kill, thanks to this card, and Limiter.

"This duel is over…" said Steve, but Jaden interrupted him. "Why, giving up?" "No, I just found a way to deal 7000 points of damage, just by playing 2 spell cards. I play Limiter Removal. This doubles the attack of my Golem, to 7000. Then…" Steve played a card that was so powerful, it was restricted to one copy per deck. "…The spell card Death Bomb. By paying 2000 life points, and offering one monster on my side of the field, I can deal damage equal to the offered monster's currant attack points to your life points." "SAY WHAT!" came the voices of three very shocked Slifers. A giant bomb came and JATO Golem walked into a door that opened in it. The second it stepped in, the door slammed shut and fired at Jaden. The resulting explosion attracted the attention of 8 random students that were walking around the Obelisk campus, Dr. Crowler and Dr. Banner. When Crowler entered he screamed, "What on Earth is going on here?" Steve just replied, "Oh I beat Jaden by taking out 7000 of his points in one turn." It was at that point, that Dr. Crowler decided to faint. His last thought was: "7000 points?"


	2. Even More New Students?

SUPER DISCLAIMER!

I do not own Yu-Gi-OhGX BUT I do own a ton of cards used in this fic that are completely original and I made on my own. If you wish to use any of these cards in your fics, you may, but ask me first, ok.

A/N: Two of my real life friends have asked to be in this fic of mine, and so they are, or will be. They will show up in this chapter. On another note… I NEED REVIEWS!

Chapter 2: Even More New Students?

It has been three days since Steve and Jaden had their little duel and Steve has been getting used to academy life. Steve was sitting in class, one taught by Dr. Banner, with Jaden sitting… "ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ," er, sleeping, next to him. "… And that students, is how to successfully counter a life point deck with out using Bad Reaction to Simochi. Class dismissed." Before anyone could leave, an Obelisk blue walked up to Banner and whispered something into his ear. A moment later, he turned to the class and said, "Um, Steve, it appears that two of your "associates" have arrive on the island."

Now, this puzzled Steve, he knew a lot of people, but never considered any of them associates. "Did they say who they were?" asked Steve. Dr. Banner turned to the Obelisk blue that came and talked to him, looking for an answer he did not have. The blue started speaking, "All that they said is that they came to join you here at the academy, and one said, and I quote, 'Tell the master, I have made my deck just as good as his #5.'" Syrus, who was sitting behind Steve leaned forward and asked, "Dose that ring any bells?" "Only one person knows that my #5 deck is my Cat Girl deck, so I think it might be my disciple in the ways of the cat." Now this statement confused all three of Steve's friends. None of them had any idea what he meant, nor did they really care. But none of them knew the surprise that waited Steve back at the dorm.

---FAST FORWORD---

Steve, Jaden and the others were on their way back to the Slifer dorm. Jaden was asking Steve what he meant earlier in Dr. Banner's class. Steve started to explain. "Before I entered Duel Academy, there was one duelist who was obsessed with my Cat Girl cards. He became my apprentice in the ways of the cat, and now he thinks he is part cat. It has gotten so bad, he says 'Nya' at the end of each sentence, and wears cat ears in his duels." "Man, that guy has a problem," said Jaden. Steve continued, "Not really. He may act like a cat, but his dueling skills are almost as good as mine are. It has been some time since I dueled him, so he might have improved." "I have, nya." A teen, around the age of 18 landed on the ground on all fours. When he stood up, he appeared to be around 5 foot 9. He wore blue jeans and sported a Slifer blazer. "So Marc, looks like you made it to the Academy, who came with you?" "That's a surprise for later on, nya. Also, Chancellor Shepherd says I am your new roommate Steve, nya." "Just like old times." "Wait a moment," Chumlee interrupted, "what do you mean by old times?" "Allow me, nya. About a year ago, both our families disowned us, nya. Me because of my obsession with cat girls, Steve because of his obsession with Duel Monsters and unrealistic hopes of working for Industrial Illusions, nya." Steve continued, "Both of our families then kicked us out of our homes, we met at a local Duel Monsters shop, found a two room apartment and became roommates." Jaden thought about this a while and then said, "So are the two of you…" "Straight, nya."

This five-some continued to walk back to Slifer Red Dorms when Jaden smacked his forehead. "Ok Jaden, what did you forget this time?" asked Syrus. "I was supposed to meat Alexis in front of the Slifer Dorms for a duel 15 minutes ago, come on." So four of the five made a mad dash for the dorms, while the incarnate of a Des Koala lagged behind screaming, "OH COME ON, YOU KNOW I CAN'T RUN!"

Moments later, the five were staring down a slightly cross Alexis with a hand on her hip. "Jaden, you're late, what happened?" "I happened, nya." "…Ok… but seriously, Jaden, we had a practice exam planned so we could be ready for the next field test. But this new student, I would like to see how he duels first." "Is that a challenge, nya?" As Marc said this, he reached into his blazer, and pulled out a green wool cap with cat ears sticking out of the top. Alexis just stood there; more confused that a person who walked in on one of Dr. Banner's lectures with out knowing what was going on. "Ok, what's with the hat, and the cat accent?" Jaden decided to answer this one, "He is obsessed with cats so much, he thinks it is a cat guy, as opposed to a cat girl, which are quite cute if I might add." "In short, he is nuts, but can duel with the best of them," concluded Steve.

Both Obelisk and Slifer took out their duel disks and activated them. "DUEL! (nya)" Both disks read 8000 and Marc drew six cards (A/N: as I mentioned in the last chapter, in this version of GX, I have my characters use 8000 instead of 4000, and e-mail me if you want to use my cards.) "I start with two cards face down, play the spell card Forced Combat, which forces each player to attack with at east one monster each turn, and if you choose not to, you take damage to the number of monsters on your side of the field, times 500 points nya. I now summon, Cat Girl Ara, in attack mode, nya." A cat girl with green hair dressed in a leopard pattern bikini landed on the field. "More of your cards, huh Steve?" asked Jaden. "Take a wild guess, nya. Now, Ara might not be powerful with no attack or defense points, but she can't be destroyed in battle, nya. As an added bonus, if she is attacked while in attack mode, the top card of your deck is removed from play, Alexis, nya."

"And I have to attack it, not bad, but you still lose life points, I draw…" "And I activate a trap card, nya. Sprit Barrier, nya…" "Preventing you from taking damage as long as you have a monster on your field, brilliant, I think you could give Zane a run for his money. But, I have ways to work around Ara's effect. I summon my Cyber Gymnastics (A/N a real card used by Alexis. On another note, this site: http/www.janime.info/Genex/cards.html gives all the cards in the GX characters decks, enjoy) and I can discard a card to destroy one of your monsters…" "No, no, no, nya. I activate my trap, Dark Abyss, nya. Like your Gymnastics, I have to discard a card, so I discard my Sangan, nya. In return, I can remove one monster on your side of the field from play, and I gain life points equal to half of the removed monster's attack points, nya." Marc's readout shows 8400. "Then I have no choice but to set one card and end."

"My draw, nya. I summon, Cat Girl Aoi," another cat girl appeared on the field, this one with long blond hair, but in the same style bikini, "and her effect lets me make attacks go 'BOING!' nya." "Um, translation please," said Jaden. "If a Cat Girl is attacked, Aoi can redirect the attack to another Cat Girl, nya. Next I play the spell card, Sudden Tribute, nya. This is the quick play version of Ultimate Offering, nya. Now I pay 500 life points," 7900, "and summon Cat Girl Amnar, like the Sacred Phoenix, she just won't go away, nya. If she is destroyed in battle, comes back in defense mode during my standby phase, nya." The readouts for the three monsters were, Ara: 0/0, Aoi: 0/0 and Amnar: 500/500. Amnar was, like the others, in a leopard bikini, but she had green hair in a ponytail. "Nya nya. Amnar attack, with quick claw pounce, nya." Amnar crouched on all fours, pounced, and scratched Alexis's ribs, bringing her to 7500. "I wonder if you have nine lives too, nya."

"I take it that means my turn, I draw. I summon, Blade Skater, in attack mode." An ice skater in a unitard with blades mounted on her forearms appeared. "Blade Skater, attack a target at random." "Blade Skater, attack Ara, nya." Ara caught the blade from Skaters left arm and threw her back, and then Ara pounced and swiped at Alexis' deck. "And that removes the top card of your deck from play, a copy of Rare Gold Armor, nya." "Then I end my turn."

"My draw, nya. Now I summon Cat Girl Tam'ra, nya. Now all monsters with "Cat Girl" in their name gain 500 attack points, nya." The fourth cat girl had platinum blond hair, and the same bikini. The status bars now read, Tam'ra: 1500/1000 Ara: 500/0, Aoi: 500/0 and Amnar: 1000/500. "Now then, Tam'ra, attack Blade Skater with shining pounce, nya." Tam'ra ran on all fours toward Blade Skater and then started glowing in a blinding light before slamming Skater into the ground, breaking her body. Alexis' life points dropped to 5400. "Now, Ara, Aoi and Amnar, attack Alexis directly, nya." All three cat girls bounded and slashed Alexis, dropping her life points to 3400. "Now, to end this, I play my quick play card, nya. Redouble Your Efforts, nya. By paying 2000 life points," 5900, "and declaring one monster type, all monsters of that declared type can attack twice this turn, and I pick Beast-Warrior, and my cat girls are Beast-Warriors, nya. Tam'ra, Ara, Aoi and Amnar, attack Alexis now, super swipes, nya." The four girls rushed in and started clawing at Alexis, dropping her life points to zero. "Game, nya."

"Well Marc, looks like you made a clone of my cat girl deck." "Ya, nya. Shame I could not use all the cards though, nya." "But seriously, who came with you to the island?" "Not telling, nya. You will have to wait until you get back to your room, nya…"

Who is the other mysterious new comer Marc is talking about? What decks will he use? Why did the director of BoBoBo- Bo-Bo-BoBo let Mageofice hire me for this chapter? And am I really the narrator from BoBoBo- Bo-Bo-BoBo, or one of the ones from Dragon Ball Z? Find out the answers to half of these questions in Chapter Three: The Beatdown Lord VS Mr. Computer.

EMERGENCY DISCLAIMER: I know that last bit was cheesy, and I don't own BoBoBo- Bo-Bo-BoBo, or DBZ, but I thought it would be funny, so I did it anyway. I WANT REVIEWS! Please, click the button.


End file.
